TogetherForever?
by RaiKimLover
Summary: basically the xiaolin monks split up into twos to different temples and guess who r together Raimundo and Kimiko haha i KNOW Raimundo and kIMIKO ALL THE WAY! but once here together can they b forever
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: Kimiko(15) Raimundo(15 1/2) This stories has nothing to do with Dont leave me Rai, or Strain on us its completley new and hopefully improved**

**Xiaolin Temple**

"Young monks, I believe the time has come to advance in your training. Each of you will split up with one other person here and travel to a different temple",said Master Fung. "Don't figure out who you want to go with because I'll be picking for you. Preferably someone whos element will help you grow stronger. _I hope I'm with Kimiko_, _Rai thought. I better be with Rai, Kimiko thought._ Master Fung continued,"pack your things and get a good nights sleep, I'll tell you who your with tommorow."

**Later**

"Are you excited for tommorow Kim?", Rai asked as he leaned against the wall of her "room"."Yeah new experience and stuff I guess."Who do you want to go with Kimi?."_You ,Kim thought._ "I guess it really doesn't matter", she replied. "What about you Rai?" "Same as you" he replied even though he knew he wanted to go with her."Well I guess Ill see you in the morning Rai" Kim said."Ok Kim, goodnight". "Night Rai." With that Rai left the room.

**The next morning**

"Here are the pairs you will be with", Master Fung said his voice solemn. _Please let me be_

_with Kimiko. Please, please, please let me be with Rai Kim thought. _"Kimiko and Raimundo you will be going to the Ching-Cao temple. Omi and Clay the Sing-Ye temple.

Kimiko you will take the Eye of Dashi, Raimundo the Sword of the Storm, Clay the Fist of Tebigong and Omi the Orb of Tornami and you will alos each bring your Wudai weapons." "Yes Master Fung" all the monks said with a nod of their heads. But two paticular monks on the inside were brimming with happiness and excitement. "So Kim it looks like were together, Rai said flashing a smile, I hope you dont mind though." "Of course its fine Rai why wouldn't it be. Well its just because we dont

always get along the best you know. When we do though its fun. Yeah..yeah I guess your right Kim. Well if thats settled lets go." As the monks borded the all said goodbye to Master Fung. All the way Raimundo thought of Kimiko and how Lady Luck was on his side..for now. This was Raimundos chance to make Kimiko his forever. Because deep down in his heart he knew he loved Kimiko more than anything else in the world. He only hoped she felt the same way. Raimundo wasnt the only one thinking so was Kimiko. She had the same thing in mind only for Rai. But just as she was almost done thinking Dojo announced that they were at the Ching-Cao. Raimundo and Kimiko said goodbye to the 3 others and Dojo flew off. "Here we are Raimundo said breaking the silence. Its a beautiful temple Rai Kim said. Yeah it is Rai agreed. Lets go inside Kim said." They were inside the gate when a monk a little younger than Master Fung came to them and introduced himself as Master Ming. "You must be Kimiko, Dragon of Fire and you Raimundo, Dragon of the Wind, he said and they both nodded in agreement. Come I will show you to your sleeping quarters."

They were led to a what appeared a large room. A they were ushered in Kimiko gasped in awe. They room was colored in sky blue and a see through ceiling. Two twin bed were next to each other seperated only by an endtable between them. On the end table their was a radio. Off to the side their was a glimpse of a bathroom. And in the far right was a table with two chairs for meals presumebly

Their was also a Tv and two dresser for the both of them. "If you dont need anything else Ill wake you tommorow, dinner will be ready shortly." With that he left "A mattress, awesome Rai said as he ran up and jumped on the bed. Excellente! he said. Glad to see your enjoying yourself Rai Kim said with a laugh." "I hope this temple dosent have early rising Rai said. I more of a noon guy myself. Yeah I noticed Kim said laughing again. Anyways we should unpack. Yeah your probably right Kim, Rai agreed." When they were done they were going to ask about dinner but as they walked out the door they saw dinner waiting on a cart. "Dinner is served Rai said." They sat down and had noodles and eggrolls with water."So Kim are you ready to start our new adventure. As ready as all ever be she said with a happy smile. The rest of dinner they just talked about the temple and what they thought theyre new training would be like. Finally they went to sleep. But neither were sleeping as they lay in their beds but lost in thought. _This is my chance to make Kim mine. Forever Rai thought. This is are chance Kimiko thought. Now that were away from Omi and Clay and the temple maybe we can actually have alone time...that is if Rai wants me. _Eventually lost in thought she nodded off to sleep. Rai could watch her all night as she slept but he couldnt because he had to sleep. He wanted to really impress Kimiko this time not having Omi there to upstage him but he couldnt do that if he was falling asleep. He clunged to that thought as it pulled him to sleep._ Kim was in a kitchen as a nock came at the door. She opened the door and their was Raimundo. He pulled her into an embrace_

_and kissed her then-. _She was awake as a bell sounded. Some dream she thought but she could still feel his lips on hers. The bell sounded again. She glanced over at Raimundo who was sleeping. Typical she thought he could sleep through anything. She took her pillow and threw it a Raimundo's head. "Come on Rai wake up its time to start are new adventure as you call it." Her answer was a muffled tone coming from Raimundo who was mumbling. Im up I up he said.

**10 minutes later**

"Okay Im ready Kimi lets goes", Rai said even though his voice was still drugged with sleep. "Bout time Rai, way to make a first impression" Aye-Yayi Kim it way too early. Oh come on Rai lets just go." Being as late as they were they skipped breakfast. They walked into the training area where a monk greated them. "Good Morning, monks of fire and wind. Today we will begin your training. You will use your Wudai Weapons. You'll want to master them so you'll always be prepared. You must have faith in your weapon and it in return will be very useful to the both of you." Raimundo sighed. "Yeah yeah or the world will cease to exist as we know it right." Yes that is correct Raimundo." Kimiko just shook her head. _Wow, wooing Kimiko may be harder than I thought Im gonna have to kick it up a notch. _"Today we will be doing an excersise...(didnt want to bored you all with training well just fast forward shall we)

**Two hours later**

**"**You have done well today Xiaolin Monks. You may have free time for the rest of the day" Kim started walking away so Rai slid up next to the trainer. "Is their a town around here within walking distance maybe? Why yes there is, its called Shu-vell. Does it have lets say a movie theatar? Why yes there is. But its not excatly the most recent movies. Thats okay thanks a lot", Raimundo said sliding away. _oh yeah this is my chance to make Kimiko mine always and forever._ "Hey Kim wait up", Kim stopped waiting for Raimundo. "Kim whats your favorite color? Red I tohught you knew that. I did just making sure. Why?", she asked suspiciusly. "Just because. What about flower? Roses, theyre so pretty. Yeah you are", Rai said. "Huh", Kim started but Rai realized what he said and hastily continured." Candy? Hershey kisses filled with caramel." Now my turn Rai, why all the questions?. Uh.. because just what I said i was curious. mhh-hmm sure" Rai ran ahead. "Where are you going now?"

just somewhere" Rai said and with that he was gone. Kim went to their room. Why all the questions she wondered, it was just all to weird all the things he asked were lik-OMG, romantic stuff. Was it possible Raimundo felt the same way about her as she did him. She could only hope. She decided to see if Keiko was on IM. She turned on her laptop and logged on and she was. yes!

XiAoLiNChick: hey keiko

Tokyogirlie: OMG kimiko whats up

XiAoLiNChick: nm except that im at a new temple just for a while though. The group was split into twos

Tokyogirlie: r u wit that brazilian boy Raimundo u have a crush on?

XiAoLiNChick: Mayb...

Tokyogirlie: u r arent you OMG! this is your chance no offense to your friends how do u and Raimundo even stand a chance with that cowboy-english abusing Clay and that messed-up slang user Omi.

XiAoLiNChick: umm... i dunno theyre not that bad

Tokyogirlie: of course not but how could u even b alone wit him for even a second

XiAoLiNChick: well...

Tokyogirlie: u cant thats how has anything happened between u and Raimundo yet?

XiAoLiNChick: no but he has asked me some questions

Tokyogirlie: OMG no way what kind of questions?

XiAoLiNChick: well um my fav coler, flower and candy

Tokyogirlie:-o

XiAoLiNChick: What

Tokyogirlie:-o

XiAoLiNChick: What!

Tokyogirlie: Kimi wake up and smell the roses all thoughs ?'s are romance related I thing a special someone might be preparing something for you.!

XiAoLiNChick: no way...do..you think?

Tokyogirlie: yes yes yes hey does Raimundo have a sn for this

XiAoLiNChick: yeah I made it for him after we came to the temple its.. hey wait a minute. why?

Tokyogirlie: just give me it I'll go undercover and talk to him later. Ill stay at the computer all day if I have to

XiAoLiNChick: ok its Windguy-x

Tokyogirlie: weird but ok

XiAoLiNChick: well he is the xiaolin dragon of wind

Tokyogirlie: oh i get it now ok but let me tell u sumthin I have a feeling ull be together before you go back ot the xiaolin temple and he better be on tonight.

XiAoLiNChick: he probably will he'll want to im his family and tell them where he is now

Tokyogirlie: than my plan will be put in to action

XiAoLiNChick: i want a copy of the convo ok. promise

Tokyogirlie: hmm..

Then the door opened and Raimundo walked in. "Im back" he said with a smile

XiAoLiNChick: shit hes here g2g byez

Tokyogirlie: lol ok good luck bye

Kim quickly closed her laptop. "Uh h..hi Rai whered you go? Just to the town a while from here. Oh theres a town here. Yeah its called Shu-vell. Oh was it nice. Yeah it was but anyways who were you talking to", he said smiling. "What make you think I was talking to someone?" "Cause when I walked in you stopped typing and looked terrified to see me." "Oh I did I didnt noticed but if you must know I was talking to Keiko." "Oh right your friend from Tokyo." "Yeah I was just telling her where I was and stuff." "Ok Raimundo said smiling again, hey do you mind if I use your laptop later you know to talk to my family and tell them where I am?" _Bingo, Kim thought. _"Sure Rai you can used it well Im taking a shower ok." "Sure.""I'll go do that now", Kim said as she got up and handed the laptop to Rai."Thanks Kim" "Your welcome Rai." She headed towards the bathroom and locked the door." Only then did she realize that Keiko had never promised to give her a copy of the conversation she was having with Raimundo. "Shit", she yelled a little to loudly. A muffled voice came through the door, "Kim are you ok?" "Fine it was nothing", she yelled than sighed. Under her breath she muttered some choice words than turned on the shower.

Raimundo quickly logged on to his IM sn. Thankfully his mom was on he filled her in on where he was and how things were in Tuberejo his hometown. He was about ot log off when someone he didn't know IM him

Tokyogirlie: Hi!

Windguy-x: uh do I know u?

Tokyogirlie: yes and no Im Keiko, Kims friend

Windguy-x: Oh hi

Tokyogirlie: yeah ur probably wondering how i got ur sn, kim gave it to me cause i asked i hope you don't mind

Windguy-x: no its ok I dont mind

Tokyogirlie: so ur not mad at kimiko?

Windguy-x: no i could nvr b mad at kimi why?  
Tokyogirlie: no reason just lets say i know some inside infomation from kimiko

Windguy-x: like..?

Tokyogirlie: thats for me 2 no and 4 u 2 find out.. lol

Windguy-x: so if I tell u stuff about lets say Kimiko do u have to tell her what I say

Tokyogirlie: no but I will tell u this if u tell me stuff I promise not to tell kimiko and when she tellse me stuff her likewise u no

Windguy-x: ok u promise?

Tokyogirlie: promise! so go aheah confide in me

Windguy-x: Ok does kim have like lets say any previously ppl that she might care about that she left behind to come to the temple

Tokyogirlie: u mean like guys? no she hasnt had ne serious bf ever so she dosent. What about u?

Windguy-x: no. is there ne bands that she likes?

Tokyogirlie: actually yes I have her fav playlist wit me Ill send it to ur email which is

Windguy-x: ok thanks now heres my ? do u like kimiko?

Windguy-x: i dunno if i should tell u u no u r her like best friend and all.

Tokyogirlie: oh crafty rnt we ur right though u should nvr tell me that

Windguy-x: do we have to mention ne of this conversation to kimiko?

Tokyogirlie: no but it was my idea so she already nos ur talking to me

Windguy-x: shit

Tokyogirlie: no its ok u just say u nvr talked to ne one on this sn and delete me frm ur buddy-list and Ill tell Kim if she asked I had to go because my bf darrel asked me out on a date k its fine believe me

Windguy-x: ok

"All done Rai", Kimikos voice came from the direction of the bathroom door. As she walked out her hair was still damp from the shower.

Windguy-x: shes out of the shower i have to go

Tokyogirlie: lmao ok good luck I love playing matchmaker!

Raimundo closed the laptop. "Hey Kim, did u leave me any hot water", he said his voice ending with a laugh. " Yes I did thanks you very much", she said after laughing herself. "Well help yourself Rai its all yours now". "Ok I will its been a long day", he said walking past her and handing her back her laptop. 'Thanks Rai". He then walked back towards the bathroom door and locked it, than leaned up against the door and sighed. He realized than that he didn't delete Keiko form his buddy list. "Damn', he muttered after saying a few choice words in Spanish. He hoped Kim didnt go on his screename tonight or he might be in some trouble.

As soon as Kimiko heard the shower water turn on she flipped open her laptop. She IMed Keiko

XiAoLiNChick: Did u talk to Raimundo

Tokyogirlie: hi to u 2

XiAoLiNChick: oh im sry how r u? but more importantly did u?

Tokyogirlie: no actually i didnt as soon as u and me logged off darrel invited me for ice cream and i couldnt refuse we shared a milkshake. It was sooo romantic

XiAoLiNChick: oh well how good for u so u didnt talk to him:-(

Tokyogirlie: dont sound so depressed but a lil hint ur in for a surprise and its a bout time 2 well g2g byez 3

_oh come on Keiko can lie better than that well better to be safe than sorry. _Kim logged out of her screename and signed in to Raimundo's. She felt dirty though like she was invading his privacy but looked at his buddy-list anyways. The second recent he talked with was his parents as she recognized the screename. The most recent when she saw it she gasped. It was Tokyogirlie!. _I knew she was lying she thought, but i better not bring it up or Ill just make things weird. _She shut her laptop and got under the blankets of her bed and stared at the stars. After a while Raimundo came out. "Are you awake Kimi", he whispered. "Yes", came her reply. "Waiting up for me right", he said with a laugh. Kims laugh came from her side of the room as she sat up. "Your so full of yourself", she said starting to laugh again. "I know I know he said getting under the blankets of his bed. Kimiko took that as a response ot lay back down. Night Kimi he said. Goodnight Rai she said. And with that he flicked out the lights. Kim was deep in thought about Raimundo thinking she'd never sleep. But than she woke up ot the smell of something good.

**Good for a first chapter no? Well I liked to thank my friend ThatGirlKaz-x for liking my storied and giving me confidence ot write this one thanks! My second part will be up soon it wont take a year or even a week for that matter! Byez for now. Plz review ok**

**Morning**

Something real good! She sat up and tried to identifiy the smell but before she could Rai came into view and placed a plate of pancakes with toast and sausages on the endtable between the beds. "Good morning Kim", Raimundo said cheerfully. "Wow your up early. Yeah I know I wanted to surprise you! Well thanks. DOnt thank me thank my mom she was the one that taught me how to cook." Her face still had a surprised expression. "Still surprised?" "Well yeah I mean Rai your not exactly a early riser._ Aye your telling me, you have no idea how hard it was to wake up this morning, Raimundo thought. "_I know but still, you though you need to eat, so were not late for training." "Ok ok give me a minute.

**20 Minutes later**

They walked out of their room and to the training ground. They were told that today they would be pairing there elements together to make them stronger. Raimundo started by making a loft of air and than elevating it into a tower as he stood on the top. Kimiko than shot a fire blast that wrapped aroung the tower, where Raimundo than lifted her up using his element next to him. They stood on the top of an indestructible wind-fire tower. "Nice view huh Kim", he said his green eyes twinkling with the intunement of his element. Yeah it is she said as she pulled the fire blasts out of the tower and Raimundo lower them down. "Well done young monks, you have improved greatly so you will have the rest of the day off."_ Nows my chance Rai thought_

"Hey Kim, do you want to go with me into town? We can see a movie and have dinner", he said flashing his killer smile._ Pinch me I must be dreaming Kim thought_. "Are you serious?. Of course Kimi I wouldnt lie to you. So will you?" Now it was Kimikos turn to smile. "Yes I will." _Yes, Rai thought , she had said yes._ "But I need 15 minutes to get ready ok?" Sure Kim.

"Shit, Shit Shit, damn it why couldnt she find anything to wear. She quickly grabbed her cell and called Keiko. She picked up

on the first ring. "Hello. Keiko its Kimiko, Rai asked me on a date and i cant find anything to wear. Help! Oh my god he did it

or ok never mind. Just wear something that will complement your 'element'. You still dont believe me about that do you?Maybe, more or less, but listen your elements fire which is red which is hott with a double t ok. I know wear that red sequined spagetti strap shirt and those new jeans you got for Christmas, your red glitter sandals and some pretty jewelry. Hmm ok thanks Keiko, I promise to give you a full report tommorow ok? You better. Bye and oh good luck." Kim wondered why she hadnt thought of that before. She quickly changed and put on makeup and jewelry then walked out of the bathroom. Raimundo was waiting for her already and he was hott! He had on jeans and a blue and white long sleeved overshirt, with a white shirt underneath it. Raimundo broke the silence."Kim you look beautiful." She smiled and said"so do you Rai very handsome." He laughed. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes lets." Surprisingly the walk to the town was short but the town was beautiful. Their was so many venders and shops. Raimundo saw her eyes taking everything in. A if reading her mind he said"dont worry Kim well shop after ok?" "Sure" she said and smiled. They went to the movie theatre and Raimundo asked her what she wanted to see. There was a chick flick a horror movie and an action one. "Oh I want to see the horror movie, back in Tokyo I always go with Keiko and some other friends and we always see the girl movie so now I want the horror movie." "You got it, two tickets to Lady in the Water." They took the tickets and went inside. As the movie progressed Kim was surprised that Rai didtn try to put his hand around her or something. Than a scary part came on and on impulse Kim grabbed Rais handand squeezed her eyes shut. Rai squeezed her hand back and told her it was ok. Slowly Kim opened her eyes now that the scary part was over but Raimundo didnt let goof her hand. She didnt want him to either. Before she knew it the movie was over and they went off to dinner.

**Little Italys Pizzeria**

"What kind of pizza do you want Kimi?" "Hmm uh just plain ok?" Sure Kim and coke-cola to drink right? "You remembered. Of course I remember everything you say to me. You..you do..? Of course . Lets eat out side, its a beautiful night. As they ate Raimundo just stared at Kimiko and she just stared back._ Shes so beautiful, Rai thought. _When they were done Raimnuod paid and brought them to a jewelry vender. As soon as she looked at the jewelry beneath the glass she knew which one she wanted. It was a red bracelet that had a flame in the center with two dragon flying in oppostite directions after it maing the bracelet. "I thought you might want that one, I knew as soon as I saw it yesterday that you would want it." "But its probably so expensive." Believe me Kimi your worth it." Are you sure?" Positive. It was 30 dollars but Raimundo bartered the amn down to 20. He handed it to Kim. I hope youll always remember this night Kim, he said smiling. Ill never forget it, she promised. All to soon it was time to go home. As they approached the door to their room, he stopped her. "Wait right here Kim ok?. Uh sure. Raimundo quickly entered the room and entered and than closed the door. What was he doing she wondered.

Raimundo grabbed the mix cd that Keiko had sent him and he later burned and but it in the laptop and started it to play. He then grabbed the Hershey kisses filled with caramel and placed them on the endtable between the beds. He than grabbed the red roses he had bought earlier and than opened the door.

The door opened and Raimundo grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Her Kim", I hoep you like them." "Rai I.. I dont know what to say there.. beautiful." She than finally heard the music playing from her laptop. It was a playlist she recongnized as one she had made a keikos house. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. Then he grabbed something and put it in her hand. It was hershey kisses filled with caramel. Raimundo unfolded one and popped it in his mouth. "My best friend told me that these were really good so I thought I'd try them." Oh Rai..I cant believe you did all this..for me." :Do you want to know why?" Yes. "Its because I love you Kimiko more than anything in the world, when your gone I feel like a part of me is missing. Oh Rai...I love you to, I just never thought you felt the same way. He pulled her into an embrace. Kim I love you so much and you just made my world spin by returning my feelings. He pulled away from her and then he kissed her. It was the most electrifying kiss she had ever felt, it tingled throughout her body. As they broke apart Kim hugged Raimundo and then gave him another sweet lingering kiss and said "I love you", good-night. Goodnight Kim, I love you too. She went to bed with the biggest smile on her face.

**sry I stopped when it was getting good but i mean theyre 15 for god sakes and they just said they loved each other bear wit me ok but yeah dont leave yet its just getting good. theyll join up with the other two monks for a sheng gong wu and maybe Ill add a fight who knows I do !**

**Morning**

Kimiko was jerked out of her dream involving her and Raimundo by a punding on the door. She sat up groggily. She heard Rai mutter "what the he-". "Young monks a new Sheng gong Wu has been revealed. Come quickly." "Shit, Kim muttered. Ill take the bathroom okay Rai. He smiled at her even though it was obvious that he was tired. "Sure Kim". In five minutes they were walking out the door to the training groundS hand in hand. As if on cue Dojo landed. When he saw Raimundo and Kimikos hand he looked at them suspiciusly. "Howdy partners came a western drone." "My friends we have missed you very much.

"No time for greetings guys we need to get going." Raimundo now in the mood replied, saying "lets bag this wu". They climbed on Dojos back behind Omi and Clay and Kimiko pulled the Sheng Gong Wu scroll out of her backpack. After Dojo took flight she began. "The Crown of Cleasay". "Its one of the more powerful Sheng gong Wu", Dojo interjected. "I was getting to that, Kim said. Anyways this Wu gives the user absolute power over an idividual. Combined with its sister wu The Scepter of Shilon it can give the user full control of the person that they have under theyre control." "Woo-we we got a big fish to catch today then,Clay said as Kimiko put the scroll back into her backpack. When no attention was on Kimiko aand Raimundo they grabbed hands. Kimiko turned her head and looked into Raimundos forest green eyes and squeezed Raimundos hand. Before they knew it Dojo landed. They had landed in the middle of ancient ruins. "Come my friends we must beat Jack Spicer to this Sheng Gong Wu so he can not scratch it in our faces." "Rai smiled, "Omi I think you mean rub it in our faces." "That too", Omi agreed.The group split up. As Raimundo was walking he stumbled and in reflex he summoned wind to cushion his fall. Some of the loose wind rattled something above him. He summoned his power and yelled "Wind!" Pillars fell away revealing a crown. Raimundo leaped up on the ruins and grabbed the Sheng gong wu. He wasnt the only one though. Jack Spicers hand was also there. Through the ruins came the rest of the Xiaolin monks probably hearing the pillars falling. Raimundo thinking quickly reacted. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Sword of the Storm against your Golden Finger for the Crown of Cleasay." "I accept", Jack said" Raimundo continued. "The game is Falling Maze. The first one to find the crown of cleasay in the maze wins! "Lets go", they yelled out in unison,"Xiaolin Showdown". The pillars around them rose up and twisted and turned. The Crown Of Cleasay drifted away. Raimundo and the other monks were now in their uniforms. Raimundo glanced at Jack. Then they both yelled Gong ye tempai! Raimundo sprinted to the left and started going through the maze trusting his instincts. All of a sudden a pillar moved knocking another one over straight into Raimundo. "Sword of the Storm" he cried out sending him on a gust of wind out of the pillars path. "Go Rai, you can do it", he heard Kimiko yell. Hearing that Raimundo found new confidence. He leaped forward dodging pillars and blasting some away with his element. He then saw Jack running towards the crown. Jack didnt see Raimundo yet so Raimundo used the sword again blasting Jack back to the other side of the maze. Raimundo ran forward and grabbed the crown. The area turned back to normal and Jakc flew off crying for him mommy. Raimundo stood there smiling holding all 3 sheng gong wu. Before he knew it Kimiko ran up to him, jumped in his arms and kissed him. And he kissed her right back letting the Sheng gong wu drop to the ground. When they broke apart Raimundo said to Kimiko, "If this is the reward I get for winning a showdown, I better start doing it a whole lot more." They both started laughing. Raimundo bent down and picked up the Sheng gong Wu. When he looked uo Clay, Omi, and Dojo were staring at them with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. Clay broke the silence. "Uh.. is there something Im missing here?" "Yes, Omi intruded, what were you too just doing?", as question marks popped around his head. Kimiko and Raimundo turned to each other. "Uh Kim I think we have some explaining to do." "Oh yeah", Kim agreed.

**Woot woot how cute LOL but yeah they were caught in the act...bad! Can anyone say ackward much. Neverming just keep reading! you know you want to! 3 Omg Im chocolate high right now can anyone spell hyper!**

"Um...where to start, Kim", he said turniing to her. "Raimundo...uh where to start?" "Ok long story short I asked Kimiko on a date she said yes, I love her she loves me, got it?" "Um.. ok partners, just didnt figure you two as the going out sort.


	2. Chapter 2

Now it was Kimiko and Raimundos turn to look. "Why?", they both asked simulaneously." Well..Ill you guys ever do is fight and yell and such. I mean Kimiko you punch Raimundo and Raimundo you always call Kimiko moody and that she has anger management promblems. I mean you arent exactly two peas in a pod." "Whoa,Whoa, whoa are you saying that we shouldnt go out? Because if it is your dead wrong I love her and she loves me, right Kimi?" "Absolutley, Kim replied without hesitation.

"You guys cant seriously love each other, youve only been dating for how long?" "Uh..about two...days." "Exactly my point, Clay replied. "Clay chill Im telling you me and Raimundo are meant for each other, body and soul." "Sure..whatever", Clay said finally appearing to drop it. "Lets just go back to our temples". "Yes lets, ooh ohh Kimiko can you show me your room?" Please please please,Omi said excitedly. Kimiko smiled. "Of course Omi." Whoohoo, Omi yelled as they climbed on Dojos back. On the trip home(back to the temples at least) Kimiko contentley lean against Raimundo, his arms around her holding her hands. Way too soon they were at the Ching-Cao temple. "Ill wait here withClay well you show Omi _our_ room." "Ok Raimundo, Kim agreed. Reluctantly Raimundo let go of Kimikos hand. Kimiko and Omi walked to her room. "Kimiko it is very good to see you and Raimundo again. I ve missed you both." Oh Omi thats sweet, giving him a hug. "Heres our room",Kimiko said opening the door. "Oh my its very pretty." "I know thats what I thought", Kimiko said agreeing. Omi ran to the other side of the room. "Ohh whered you get these flowers?", Omi said taking a big smell. "Raimundo gave them to me on our first date" "Ohh I see what are these?", he said putting a foiled opect into his mouth. "No Om spit it out" as she pulled the garbage towards him. "Here watch", Kimiko said as she pulled off the foil and handed it to Omi. "Now eat it". Omi chewed than swallowed. Ohh these our very good. What are these? Theyre Hershey Kisses filled with caramel." "Whered you get these?" Raimundo again, Kimiko answered ohh I see. "Hey Omi do you wanna listen to my favorite playlist?" "Sure but what is this list that you play with", Omi said as Kimiko started to correct him.

"Ya know Clay, I think you need to take Kimiko's advice and chill. I mean what the hell was your problem today. I mean, wow me and Kim have had our differences and we've done and said things we dont mean but we do really love each other." "Theres just one thing I dont get, Raimundo, why would Kim want someone much less love someone like you?" "What do you mean Im a great person." "Well for starters how could she want a traiterous snake like you? You did after all go to the Haylin side, almost killing us and ending the world as we know it." Anger stinged Raimundos eyes. "I mean after you stole the serphents tail from us that night, and flew off laughing, you should've seen the hurt look on her face." "Kim deserves better Raimundo and I dont think your the one to give it to her." Oh yeah than who is?" "Me", Clay answered without hesitation.

"You, oh come on Clay like you could be better deserving of Kimiko. I can and I will, you watch. One day Kiniko will see her mistake and come to me. And Im tellin ya that days coming soon. Just then Kimiko and Omi came back. Raimundo stormed off but as he went past Omi he muttered a goodbye. Kimiko quickly said her goodbyes and ran after him. She came to the room and slowly opened it. Raimundo was sitting on his bed his face in his hands. "Rai..what was that about, she asked. You just stormed off. "Im sorry Kimiko." "For..for what?" "For going ot the Heylin side, for stealing Sheng gong wu from you guys almost killing you guys ,ending the world and hurting you". Raimundo you know Ive forgiven you for that. You were angry and upset, I understand. I havent just forgiven you we all have." "Oh really then why is Clay still bringing it up." "I dunno why? What happened"? He likes you too." "What..who?" "Clay does he says that one day one...day soon youll realize your mistake for being with me and go to him." "What he likes me...? Yeah he does but just answer me this question." "What she said. Do you love me?" "Yes Rai, you know I do why do you ask?" "It dosent matter htats all I needed to hear." He then pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. "Well we better go to the training grounds now." Even though I dont want to", he said mishief tinleing in his eyes. "Lets go Raimundo she said punching him. Ow girl you still hit hard. "You know it Rai as she kissed him before they walked hand in hand out the door.

**How was that. It was a pretty hard chapter to write. Has anyone noticed that (if youve seen it that is) Raimundo and Kimiko relationship is sorta like the notebook? cause i thikn it is I mean they love each other (or at least hinted liking each othr) than they have to leave each other and theyll meet up again I mean wasnt Noah from the notebook, just normal class like Raimundo and wasnt Ally rich like Kimiko. Just tohught I shre that lil idea i had it make a good fanfic! Hmmhmm I wonder... anyways hows that little twist with clay treating yah. I mean it was hard to write like insulting Raimundo. I still love him no matter what side hes on but stay posted Ill write more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I go again another chapter u know that notebook idea really got me going I wonder if Ill write that By the way thanks for the reviews they mean a lot especially the one from Lyokowarrior saying I improved thanks alot to you and all the others reviewing But anyways lets get this chapter started**

Kimikos thought were racing as they trained. She couldn't believe Clay for being so mean to Raimundo. She loved Raimundo so much and now that he was hers she found to hard to believe her ever leaving him or vice versa. She was trying hard ot mask her thoughts, just like she had when Rimundo told her about Clay. She was jerked from her thoughts by someone saying her name. She looked up. It was Raimundo whose face held concern. "Kim are you ok?" "Im fine, just thinking." "Oh ok because our trainer for today hes been yelling at us for not paying attention." "No way, Kimiko said. "Yeah in fact I think he stormed off because we couldn't put our elements together today." "Shit whoops well lets just go back to our room." "Ok Kimi, he said grabbing her hand as they walked backed into the temple.

"Clays such an an an...", Raimundo started but Kimiko interjected. "Rai I know your mad-" "Mad, Mad, Of course Im mad one of my supposed best friends said that we wouldnt work that you would go to him. How can I just ignore it?" "Rai Im not asking you to but If you let Clay see how much he got to you hell just keep doing it. Just dont talk to him I will." "What, your gonna talk to him?" "Rai I have to Im just gonna tell him that Ill never go to him ever, and that you, you", she said taking his hand in hers and looking into his eyes "that your my one and only now and forever." Raimundo smiled, "thats exactly how I feel about you."

Before she could respond he pulled her into a kiss. They both skipped dinner and went to sleep although they both slept in Raimundos bed. (not the way your thinking)

**Morning**

Kimiko woke up with her face buried into Raimundos chest. She got up streched and yawned. After she was done getting dressed she woke Raimundo up and gave him a kiss. "You know Kim you give me a reason to wake up in the morning", giving her a big smile. They ate breakfast in silence and then started training. They were able to make theryre elements work together and learned even more moves. The trainer had just finished praising them. "You may both have fr-, the monk stopped when he saw Dojo desending onto the grounds. "Guess not", Raimundo muttered. They both ran up to Dojo and hopped on. Kimiko was behind Clay and Raimundo behind her. Once again they pulled the scroll out of Kimikos backpack. "The Scepter of Shilon", Kimiko read."Thats the sister wu to the Crown of Cleasay right",Raimundo said. "Yeah, Kimiko said turning aroung to smile at him. "Well lets go get it, Omi said. Soon they landed in what looked to be the remains of an Indian campsite. They all split up. After a couple of minutes Kimiko still couldnt find it. She heard a noise from behind her and turned, exprecting Raimundo only to see Clay. "Is it just me or are these sheng gong wu getting harder to find, Kimiko nervously laughed. "Kimiko, Clay said in his Texas drawl, I need to talk to you." "Why she asked" "Raimundos not right for you and you know it." "No I dont, Raimundos a great person how could you think hes not right for me?" "Hes a TRAITOR!", he shouted. "A Xiaolin traitor!" "Clay everyones forgiven him why cant you?" Kimiko, the night he stole the Serphents tail, you looked so hurt so scared, I couldnt bear it. Kimiko I love ya why cant you see it?" "Because I dont want it Clay, Raimundos not only my boyfriend hes my best friend. He someone I can talk to and love at the same time." "Im sorry Clay but I want nothing more form you besides friendship." "Now you might but soon, soon you wont as he started coming closer to her. "Kimiko please listen to me." "NO!", she said knowing Clay could easily take her, fire power or not. She turned and ran not looking were she was going.

She found a river and sat down. She saw something glitter form the other side of the river, held up against teh edge of a rock. That must be it she thought. Seeing no dry way to get across she jumped into the water which was kinda cold. She shivered, but moved on. Just as she was alomost ot teh other side she heard the familiar humming of blades ,she glances up to see Jack Spicer. She quickly swam faster, only to grab the scepter the same time as Jack. "Err, Im soo not in the mood", Kimiko muttered. "Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Eye of Dashi against your monkey staff. The game is Lily Pad leap. The first one to reach the Scepter of Shilon wins. By now the other Dragons arrived. "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!", they yelled in unison. The setting changed, gigantic lily pads came up from the water and the river expanded theyre were also big frogs. They glanced at each other and yelled in unison again "Gong ye Tampai!"

They both set out. Jack jumped on a lily pad only to have it starting to evaporate. Kimiko now relaizing the catch, planned ahead each time she jumped to a new lily pad. She was getting closer now, the Scepter in site. She started again when all of a sudden a giant frog tongue came shooting out wrapping her up and spitting her out, shooting her out next to Jack who was laughing at her. "Comeon Kimi you can do it, Raimundo shouted fromm the edge of the river. Kimiko smiled knowing she could do it. Jack laughed again. "Your boyfriends not gonna help you win the showdown Kimi he taunted. Kimiko leaped ahead as a giant tongue grabbed Jack this time. "So log Jack, Kimiko said laughing. She raced ahead dodging tongue and soon she saw the scepter again Her view was clouded by Jack-bots. By quick thinking she pulled out the eye of Dashi and yelling out its name as it shot lightning out taking care of the jack bots. She leaped forward and grabbed the sheng gong wu as the surroundings went back to normal. Kimiko was smiling widely holding the three sheng gong wu. Rai ran over to her kissed her and picked her up carrying her back to Dojo as the other monks congratulated her.

As they neared the temple Kimiko handed Omi the sheng gong wu. They landed and Kimiko gave Omi a big hug and Raimundo said goodbye to Omi also. They both muttered a stiff goodbye to Clay and walked back to the temple where they had lunch with the other temple monks telling them of their past sheng gong wu adventures. They went back to their room. "Did you talk to Clay, Rai asked. Yeah I did and he still wont believe me he still set on the idea that Ill be his.. soon she added with a shudder. "Kim as long as Im here hell youll never be his." "I promise" "I love you Rai ill never leave you not for him not for anyone. "I do to Kim" "Im gonna go to bed ok Kim?" "Sure Rai, Im just gonna see if Keikos online she said turning her laptop on. "Ok Kimiko.", Rai said kissing her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Kim." Night Rai she echoed. She turned on her computer and checked her email. Not surprisingly she had a ton from Keiko all capitalized with a what happened title. She deledted them all and then logged on to IM. Keiko was on Kimiko discovered as soon as she logged on she was sent a box with a message from Keiko

Tokyogirlie: OMG WHAT HAPPENED! where hv u bin u said u would gv me details and what do I get nuthin.

XiAoLiNChick: sry there was sheng gong wu and Clay liking me and my newly aquired bf.

Tokyogirlie: What OMG tell tell ur dating Raimundo arent you

Kimiko spent the next hour filling her in. Then she want to sleep. But not everyone was sleeping.

"What do you want me to do to him?", hannibal bean roy said. "Hurt him, bad", a texian voice said. "Whats in it for me", the bean said. "Just what you asked for, the crown of Cleasay." "Consider it done", the bean said, as he laughed evilly.

**Ok ok good chapter ...i guess. err im pissed my brothers keep saying that its weird that Im writing XS stories. Anyways Raimundo might get a little beat up but not to bad. And for all Clay fans dont worry Clay will be good again soon enough so dotn worrty its all good. We just are having a little traitorship going around. But dont worry alls well that ends well. Byez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon**

"Training, training ,training", Raimundo muttered after training hard for 4 hours. He glanced over at Kim who had her hands on her knees panting. "You okay Kimi?", Rai asked. It took a second before she answered. "Yeah just a little tired." A voice interrupted they're talking. "Well done young Dragons, you have trained well, but you must know the reason. They forces of evil will get stronger and when the day comes to fight them you must be ready to be able to escape they're holds and fight back without fail but for now we have trained enough. Please be back in the morning tomorrow. With that they tiredly walked back to their room. Raimundo collapsed on the bed as Kim laid down next to him. "Rai?" "Hmmhm", he replied. "Im tired." With that Raimundo put his arms around Kimiko and they both fell asleep.

The bean opened the door to their room after sneaking into the temple. He had to find where Raimundo was if he couldn't lead him out of his room. He looked into the room and bingo there he was with with that Dragon of...of Fire. How cute he thought at the image of them sleeping in their arms. How bad that he had to break them up. But to make sure the cowboy didn't back down he'd tell him about this sweet little image he was seeing now. For insurance, yeah that's it. The cowboy didn't know it but he was already turning evil he thought as he slipped out the door. Soon, so soon.

**Back to Rai and Kims view**

Someone was here he thought, he heard the door slip open. But who was it? What was going on? It annoyed him that he didn't know. But sleep drugged him again and he fell back asleep. He woke up and it was dark. He looked at the clock and it was 8 o clock at night. He got up and went and got dinner from the temple monks and brought it back to the room for him and Kimiko. He woke her up and they ate ,both too tired to talk. When they were done Kimiko went and took a shower after giving Raimundo a quick kiss. Raimundo sat on the bed just thinking. He heard a noise and ignored it. It sounded again and again quickly getting on his nerves. It had after all been a long day. "Oh hell", he muttered as he got up. "Kim Im going outside for a minute. Ill be back." He walked out the door following the noise which led to a deserted spot out near the left side of the temple in a sort of alley between two different parts of the temple. He made the turn where the noise was loudest and was kicked in the stomach. He jumped on his feet to face his foe. He was greeted by a familiar voice. "Well well the Dragon of Wind, time for you to meet you fate." "Hannibal Bean", Raimundo said with disgust seeing the warrior behind Hannibal Bean. "Give me your best shot", Raimundo said in confidence. "Gladly", the bean said laughing evilly as another two warriors dropped down from the roof on opposite sides. "Kill him, the bean said. The warriors charged him from three sides cornering him. One made a move from the left of him. But Raimundo reacted just as fast. "Wind, Raimundo yelled sending a gust of wind knocking the warrior out and to the ground. The other two took the moment to advance punching Raimundo, well another warrior held up his hand to the moonlight as claws came out of its hands. As the warrior that punched him advanced on him the were warrior slashed a claw across Raimundos chest, ripping the shirt and instantly drawing blood as the other warrior continued punching him until he crumbled to the ground. "Raimundo managed to croaked out "Wind!" but since he was weak only a small gust came out. The warriors began kicking him and the were warrior slashed in the opposite direction diagonally across Raimundos chest again. "Kimiko...", Raimundo managed to say before something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

**Kims view**

Where was Raimundo, Kim wondered after opening her laptop. He's been gone for 30 minutes. She got up, deciding to go look for him. She walked out of the room and went and asked some of the monks who all said they hadn't seen him. Kim walked out of the temple, the eye of Dashi in her hand. She had looked for 10 minutes and still nothing. She started to get a nervous feeling in her stomach as she got more worried. She took a turn around an alley were two parts of the temple. Then she saw him and screamed. Raimundo laid on the groung with bruises on his face and slash marks across his chest where he was bleeding. "Raimundo!", she screamed as she knelt beside him. She put a finger on his wrist she felt a very faint pulse. "Rai, please dont die" , she said feeling the tears coming on. She started screaming for help and stepped back from Raimundo and summoned her element with a big fountain of fire that she shot toward the sky. Then she tore parts of her close and wrapped it around parts of Raimundos chest. Just then 5 monks came and rushed to her side as they explained about her signal she made. They carefully picked Raimundo up and Kimiko ran ahead to alert the other monks. They carried Raimundo into the middle of the main room. "Kimiko please leave well take care of him now". "No I cant." "You have too it may be too painful to watch please." "Is..is he going to... die, she asked. "No, I do not think so Raimundo is a great warrior he will survive." Kim went to Raimundos side pressed a kiss to his forehead and said "I have to go Raimundo but know that I love you so much please dont leave me." She ran out the door to her room as she let the tears fall. She noticed a message on her laptop but ignored it but it kept coming. She glanced over at it as she continued to cry. It was from Keiko insisting she call her saying that she called Kimiko's cell, and texting her PDA, and IMing her. Kimiko burst into sobs again. She couldn't deal with that right now as she slammed her laptop shut and buried her face in to her pillow as she continued crying slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Morning**

She woke up with her face all red, and wondered why, but then suddenly all the events of last night flooded her mind. Raimundo was hurt, bad. "Raimundo!" she screamed jumping up and catching a glimpse of herself. Her outfit had blood on it and was torn. She threw off the clothes and put on shorts and a t-shirt. She realized that she still had blood on her hands..Raimundos blood. She ran out the door to the main room where she slammed into a monk. "Is...he..", Kimiko stuttered. "We have cleaned and bandaged his wounds but he had yet to regain consciousness." "Can I see him?" "Yes you may." She bolted into the room where a chair sat beside the bed. She ran over to Raimundo, it scared her seeing him so helpless. She sat down and held Raimundos hand, before putting her head down on the bed and started crying again. She was about to wipe her face when she heard something. "Kim..iko", Raimundo stuttered as his eyes flickered open. "Why..why are you crying." "Oh my god, Raimundo your up your your alive." "What happened to you Raimundo who hurt you? H..Ha...Hannibal bea-, he said before slipping back to unconsciousness.

**Later Raimundos view.**

He woke up again throbbing all over. He glanced around spotting Kimiko slumped in a chair sleeping with her face red and puffy. He suddenly remembered everything. Hannibal Bean, fighting, losing everything. "Kimiko, he said. Her eyes flicked open, seeing that he was up she bolted up. "Raimundo, Im so glad your alive, I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much I dont know what I would do." "Kimiko, you know I would never leave you, but tell me how bad is it..am I?" "Well" Kim glanced away nervously. "You were knocked out on the head, there's two slashes across your chest and there's bruises everywhere." "That bad huh", he winced as he tried to sit up. "No don't move, not yet." He could feel sleep coming on. "Kimiko, Im tired..I love yo-" he said before passing out to sleep.

He woke up and Kim wasn't there. He looked out the window, it was very light out so it must be morning. Now he could actually think. Why would Hannibal lead him out and do a direct attack like that? What was he after? What if was Kim that he hurt instead? He couldn't image what would happen if it was Kimiko that was hurt. He tried to sit up again but pain still coarsed through his body in waves of sharp pangs. Shit when was it going to go away, he hated feeling defenseless, helpless even. Just then a monk entered. He held a small bowl which he offered to Raimundo. "Here this is medicine that should dull the pain, how our you feeling?" "Okay I guess for someone who got his butt kicked." The monks face held a confused expression but he went on. "Im glad to know you are better, you took quite a beating, but it looks like you did well against evil, despite your wounds. "Question, where's Kimiko?", Raimundo asked. "She got called on a Sheng gong wu. But she actually left just 10 minutes before you woke up." "Oh..ok then I think Ill go back to sleep now." "Of course sleep well young monk."

**Kimikos view**

'Im very sorry about Raimundo, who could do this to him, why too?", Omi asked. "Did he not wish to trounce all over whoever backside did this to him." Kimiko severally missing Raimundo almost broken in to tears then, not having the heart to correct Omi as Raimundo usually did. But she had to think. Why did she have to leave? Why did she have to be called because a Sheng gong wu revealed itself? Yeah the never ending quest for the Sheng gong wu was important but not as important as Raimundo was to her. Hopefully they got there soon she really wanted this Sheng gong wu for Raimundo. It was a wind one too. It was called the Fan of the Gypsy (AN: bear with me here, I know it's a bad name). it could shoot wind, although not as strong as Raimundos, and control the wind whatever way you wanted. Soon they landed and they began searching. They were in the middle of an open field were old caravans stood. It reminded her of Raimundo and his job as a traveling circus performer before coming to the temple. Funny how everything she saw or thought of lately reminded her of Raimundo. She started searching desperately wanting to find the Wu. In the center of the circle of caravans was a tree. Hastily she checked it, sighing after not finding it until gazing up. Glancing up she saw that it was balanced on a high tree ledge. She hastily climbed it and grabbed it. As she did though a hand came through the leaves of the tree grabbing it also. And you guessed it it was Jack Spicer. Ohh Kimiko look who it my favorite monk. Errr. can anyone say ewww! "Shut up Jack! I challenged you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Eye of Dashi for your Jet Boot Suit, the game is Fire Flying. First one to fly through all the rings wins." "I accept Kimiko!" "Lets go", they shouted in unison, "Xiaolin Showdown". The background completely changed. Two pillars rose. One for the monks and one for Kimiko and Jack. Two large birds laid on the pillars looking strangely like phoenixes. They got on and by doing so tons of large and small ring of fire, came into view. "Gong ye tempai", they shouted. Kimiko raced ahead and flew through three hoops, used to the heat that accompanied passing through each. Soon Jack caught up as they raced head to head, neck and neck. Kimiko got a lead but a wall of fire jumped in her face. Thinking quickly she pulled out her Eye of Dashi and called its name. The fire and lightning collided make a explosion causing her to drop her Wu. Knowing she was wasting precious time she dove down and grabbed the Wu. Rising back up she raced to catch up. "Well Well not so good when your boyfriends not here to cheer you on huh Kimiko?" Hearing it and deciding she didn't need to comment on it she found new motivation. She flew daringly close to the ends of the rings, catching up with Jack. "Bye Jack", she called as she flew through the last hoop laughing. As the background went back to normal she smiled happily. The monks congratulated her on her second win in a row and they flew home. On the way she asked Dojo if he thought it was alright to keep the Wu and bring it back to Raimundo to cheer him up. Dojo not seeing a problem agreed. They near her temple and as they descended she saw a figure standing in the courtyard. As they got closer the person looked familiar. It couldn't be. They landed and it was. Standing against the courtyard leaning against the wall was Raimundo. "Raimundo!", she cried not believing it." She jumped off and ran into his arms. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath and glanced up. "Careful Kim, Im still just a little sore." He saw the tears starting in her eyes. "What's wrong Kim?" "Im just so happy your okay. That you didn't leave me." "Never Kimiko, never ever", he said pulling her down for a kiss.

**Cute much I love writing XS stories Its awesome. Btw does anyone think I should end it or keep going. Just curious cause if it is ill end it. But hey your opinion so tell me! But I love writing this. I hope you liked this chapter. I sure did sorry it took me awhile to update but that's okay. you cant rush genius. Well hope you reviews and tell me if Im just dragging the story for no reason or if I should keep adding to it. Thanks 3 always to all my readers. **


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let everyone know the first couple paragraphs are kinda boring but it gets better.

**Kimiko and Raimundos Room**

"Kimiko, your staring at me again." "Im sorry Raimundo its just Im so happy you made it." "Oh come on Kimi you know me, Im tough." "Yeah you and your thick headed brain is more like it.", Kimiko said laughing. "Ha Ha very funny." "I know it was. Rai guess what?" "What", he said amused. "I love you." He smiled widely. "I love you too", he said. "Im bored what about you?", Kimiko asked. "Lets go on the internet or something." "Ok", Kimiko said grabbing her laptop and laying on the bed and patting the spot next to her. "Sit", she ordered. Rai laughed," Im coming, Im coming." Kimiko signed in to her email checked it and then went on to IM. Almost immediately a window popped up from Keiko.

Tokyogirlie: Hey Kim, hows you and that sexy boyfriend of yours doing? LOL

Raimundo read it faster and started laughing. "Wow Kimiko, you think Im sexy", he said as he started laughing again. Kimiko blushed as deep as her element. Seeing that he embarrassed her he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Its ok Kimi, I think your hot.

Now Kimiko started laughing and wrote back.

XiAoLiNChick: Keiko he was right next to me!

Tokyogirlie: OOPS! sry uh hi Raimundo.

Wow you know what I think Ill go take a shower, these bandages are annoying me, I let you talk to her alone", he said even though Kimiko could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Go", she said as he walk into the bathroom.

XiAoLiNChick: hes gone but i cant believe you

Tokyogirlie: im sry im sry.

They continued to talk but then Kimiko realized that her and Raimundo never talked about him getting attack, she said goodbye to Keiko and waited for Raimundo to come out of the shower.

He finally came out, and Kimiko put on a serious face. "Raimundo, we need to talk." "Okay Kimiko", shoot, as he sat down next to her. "Why wont you tell me about what happened to you." He sighed. "Because Kimiko, you dont seem to understand, it feels like..like I failed..again." "Rai, I dont think you failed, you were ambushed by like three warriors. of Hannibal Bean. How could you expect to beat them." "I could , Im stronger than them, I just couldn't beat them. It was too much. As he said that flashes of the fight came back to him. "I tried using my element but it only knocked one over, and then I was slashed and knocked out." "I felt so useless, I felt for sure I would die, that I would never see you again. I think your what kept me alive." Kimiko smiled softly. She leaned over and hugged him. "Who do you think did it though" "Hannibal Bean". "He was there." "But why would he attack you head on?" "I dont know but Ill get him next time I swear it." Taking that as an end to the conversation, she let it go..for now.

**The Next Day**

There was no mink in the courtyard today. Kimiko and Raimundo decided to try and make up there own moves both sepeartely and together. Right now they were working on Raimundo maiong Kimikos fire bigger by adding wind to it. Raimundo saaw something land by them out of the corner of his eye and pulled back his wind motioning for Kimiko to do the same. They both turned to look and then immediatley jumped into fighting stance. It was Hannibal Bean and he was holding the ..the Crown of Cleasay. "What do you want Hannibal", Raimundo asked in disgust. "Just wwanted to see how a particualr monk was doing after his little accident." Raimundo started getting angry.

"Where did you get the Cr-". He stopped mid sentence. "No, he wouldnt, couldnt", Raimundo started as the puzzle started clicking into place. "Oh yes he would, surprising what people who want something will go to lenghts to get it", Hannibal said his tone evil as he jumped on his bird and flew off.

Raimundo stepped back his tohughs spinnig, but it all made snese. "Raimundo are you ok?" "Kim, I know who wanted me dead." "What, who?" "Clay." Kimikos face turned angry. "Riamundo you may be fighting but you cant blame him for it. He didnt do it, she said yelling. "Yes he did", Raimundo said softly not wanting to fight with Kimiko. "Listen Kim, if hannibal bean has the Crown whered he get it?" "I dunno, but not form Clay." "Well it sure as hell didnt pop put of thin air did it?", no longer able to keep his voice quiet. "Think aobut it Kimiko your a smart girl." "If Hannibal has the crown, he had to get it somewhere. Its at Clays temple, I know Omi didnt do it and Im pretty sure Clay hates me." "He may not be happy with you right now but that wouldnt drive him to try to get someone to kill you." "I cant believe your defending him." "Why not he still my friuend if not yours." "Kimiko he wants us not to be together, how could you not believe me!" "I know he didnt he wouldnt." "Tats what I tohugh but apparently hes a almost murder." How can you not believe me. Do you think I would make this up?" "No I dont but when you start blaming people out of the blue." "Hes an asshole, its definetly him, it so obvious. He wants you and Im the only thing standing in his way!" "You arrogant, son of a-. "No its not worth it, your not worth it." Even as she said it she felt the tears welled up in her eyes. She turned and ran to their room. Good job Raimundo you really screwed up this time, she probably hates you. Well better go apologize.

He went into their room quietly. He saw Kimiko crying into her pillow. "Kim, Im really sorry, I was being stupid." "She llokked up from her pillow. "I dont think it was him." "Fine it wasnt Kimiko, just please dont hate me. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Only if you forgive me for calling you an arrogant son of a bitch." "Only if you forgive me for having us fight." "Of course." "Hey Kim guess what?" "What?" "I love you." He pulled her into a hug as she whisepered "now and forever."

"Do you want me to finish the job." "No, It was a mistake, Raimundos my best friend, and if Kimiko loves him than it shouldnt matter." "But could you really let her slip away." "It real easy to see who she wants to be with and its not me." "Give me the Scepter." "No, Clay replied." "Ill tell everyone." "It wont matter, Im gonna apoligize and tell him myslef." "Oh no your not.", he said as a warrior crept up behind Clay and knocked him out. "Soon, the world will be mine, thanks to you.

**Ohh im super sad im winding down the story maybe on or two chapters left** **tears But Ill write more I hope you all like that chapter it kinda suck but please review and I like to thank everyone for there wonderful reviews. Bye for now**


	6. Edited Final Chapter :D

**Courtyard**

Raimundo and Kimiko had just walked out to train when they saw Dojo descending with only Omi on his back. Both monks rushed over. "My friends I have some most sad news", Omi said. "What!",Kimiko and Raimundo asked in unison. "Our friend clay has been baby- napped." "Uh do you mean kid-napped", Raimundo asked. "Yes, Yes that is it. I found the letter this morning." Raimundo grabbed the paper reading aloud:

_"Dear Xiaolin Monks,_

_I have Clay and I will kill him if necessary. _

_If I don't get the Scepter of Shiloh by _

_10 o clock at the below location_

_he will be,..lets just hope that nothing happens to him, _

_and that your there on time. But remember that your friend _

_Clay may not be as good as you think, _

_for example why do I have the Crown?_

_who do you think hired me to kill Raimundo?_

_Just a little thought to leave you with._

_-Hannibal Bean"_

After the ending there was a location they were told to go to but Raimundo skipped it for now.

Kim looked at Raimundo. "Im sorry Rai you were right about Clay I just didn't think he would do that. Despite the problem that was happening Raimundo had to hold back an I-told-you-so face. Quicky thinking Raimundo rushed to Dojos side. "Dojo do you think you can find this location?", he said reading it out to Dojo. "Are you kidding me, I remember with exact precision where I ve hidden each and every Sheng gong wu. I've been all over the world. Of course I know where it is. Are you guys ready?"

Kimiko ran into the temple and grabbed her Sheng gong wu and Raimundos. She ran back out and handed Rai his wu.

They set off and after Dojo said only a couple more minutes till they landed Raimundo pulled Kimiko close. "Kimi I just want to tell you that if anything happens to me Ill still love you no matter what." For the first time Raimundo saw fear in her eyes. "Dont talk like that Raimundo." "I just wanted to tell you." "I love you too." No matter what", she added.

Soon they landed each of them standing in a line they're Wu at hand. The area was a large clearing in the middle of the forest. They didn't have Clay so they couldn't do any of their formations. Soon Hannibal bean came out(hes in his robot armor that makes him taller and bigger) of nowhere with the Crown in his hand and two warriors at his back. One had sharp claws. Raimundo knew -call it gut instinct- that was the warrior that had slashed his chest that night. He would get his revenge on the warrior and Hannibal. "Well look the gangs all here", he said as another three warriors came out of the woods pulling a gagged and tied Clay, who was struggling against his holds. "Hannibal you'll pay, I swear it", Raimundo said in a harsh tone. "Oh sure, the little traitor boy, sure, Im shaking." "You should be", Raimundo retorted.

Kimiko glanced over at Raimundo and a warrior seeing its chance attacked her. Raimundo seeing that Kimiko wouldn't be able to defend herself pulled out his Sword of the Storm and summoned it knocking the warrior on the ground. With that the fight began. The three monks all attack different warriors Raimundo himself attacking the were warrior that had hurt him. Soon seeing that both Kimiko and Omi were doing okay he went after Hannibal knocking the bean down (AN: not a hard thing to do) and knocking the Crown out of his hand sending it skyrocketing through the air.

Raimundo jumped up as did Hannibal but they weren't the only ones. Apparently Kimiko had seen it go flying and she jumped up to get it sending the warrior she was battling with her. Raimundo glanced at Kim who smiled. "Hannibal and Were Warrior, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown", Raimundo said. "My Sword of the Storm and Kimikos Eye of Dashi against your Ruby of Ramsey and the warriors, uh..., Raimundo paused not knowing what Wu the warrior had. "Moby Morpher", Hannibal supplied." "For the Crown of Cleasay and Clays freedom. The game is Catch the Wu. First one to catch the other teams Wu's wins. Le-", Raimundo was cut off. "Not so fast, I challenge you to a Sheng ye bu dare. My yang yo-yo against your Scepter of Shiloh." "We accept." "Lets go Xiaolin showdown", all four yelled.

The setting changed and they were in a platform in the sky well Omi was and the other Hannibal warriors were on a smaller one. The wu flew from their hands swirling around into the sky. There was two vehicles with wing and a platform in the back of each. Not very safe. "Ill drive Kim okay, or do you want to?" "No its fine Ill catch the Wu." "Okay." Raimundo climb in and Kimiko got in the back. Hannibal was also in the back with the warrior in the front. "I love you Kimiko." "I love you too Rai", they both said knowing that this was going to be hard to win. Both wondering if they'd make it.

"Gong ye tempai!", all four yelled. With that it began, all the Wu flew threw the air. Raimundo flew ahead and try to get close to one and Kimiko grabbed it .It was the Yang yo-yo. "One down three to go", Raimundo said. Kimiko glanced at Hannibal who already had grabbed the second of their wu. Raimundo noticed two because he sped up to the Moby Morpher and grabbed it himself by doing a perfect flip and landing back ibn the seat. A circus trick, Kimiko guessed. Soon they were both neck and neck with Hannibal bean but the third Wu for Hannibal was nowhere around. But Kimikos was. The Crown of Cleasay was just out of reach. She stood on tip toes to grabbed it and just as she did Hannibal's warrior drove in to Raimundos plane sending it careening sideways. Kimiko had fallen off, Raimundo knew as soon as they had been bumped. For him all time slowed. It seemed like hours as she nosedived down to try and grab her. He pulled his element with him speeding up the plane. He heard Kimiko screaming. He drove past her. and waited for her to come down. She landed on his lap bumping the plane down. Raimundo breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at her and then smiled brighter at Kimiko when he was the final wu in her hands. He glanced up but the surroundings were already changing. They had won. The stood in the clearing with the wu in there hands. Omi rushed over to Clay and untied him. Hannibal had already sulked off. They all boarded on Dojo and left.

They just landed at the temple. It was time to gather their things. It was time to go back to the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo had a backpack on and was holding three of Kimikos bags. He was about to get on after her when Clay stopped him. The feeling between them was still sour.

"Hey Raimundo, partner, can I talk to you for a second?" "I guess", Raimundo replied with a appeared indifference." "Im sorry, Raimundo." "For...?". "Oh wait, I know for trying to take away Kimiko, for giving away the Crown of Cleasay and oh lets not forget my personal favorite, trying to kill me." "Yeah all of that, I know it was wrong and Im real sorry, for everything." "I dont know what came over me, it was like rage I wanted Kimiko but now I realized I cant have her." "Why", Raimundo asked softly. "Because, I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no ones looking, and her eyes theyre filled with so love. If I liked Kimiko, I would never try to tak her away from teh things she loved most." Raimundo smiled. "What about killing me." "Yeah about that, you were in the way of me having Kimiko and when Hannibal bean suggested it to me, It sounded like a good idea. I shouldve never went to Hannibal." "Yeah you houldntve, dealing with evil it kinda sucks, I mean when I was with Wuya...well..it was just wrong." "Did I say I was sorry yet?", CLay asked. Raimundo laughed. "Yeah, you did." Raimundo stuck out his hand. "Friends?" Clay took it. "The best", he said as they shook. They both climbed onto Dojo. To Raimundo it seemed like a weird sense of peace had desended on him, like everything was right in the world. Happier than ever, they flew back to the Xiaolin Temple.

**Xiaolin Temple**

"Hey Kimi, you settled in yet?", Rai asked as he peeked his head around the curtain of Kimikos room.. "Yeah, why?, she asked as he came into her room. "I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me?" Kimiko brightened. "Sure.", she said as she jumped up. He took her hand and walked outside. They walked in silence, Raimundo appearing content just to hold Kimikos hand. She broke the silence as they walked out of the temple gate. "Where are we going?" "You'll see", he replied. Soon they were deep into the forest. Eventually they came to a clearing of the trees. There was a big pond with no trees around it. Raimundo walked forward pulling her to the ground, to sit next to him. "Its beautiful, Rai, how'd you find it? "Just did." "Kimiko, I love you more than anything in the world." "I love you to Rai, so much. Raimundo pulled her into him and kissed her as the sun set, into the horizon reflecting across the pond. "Together, forever", Kimiko murmured as a statement not a question as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

THE END

**Goodness, this document manager was not like this before. I had content from another story on there. Fixed for everyone else. ^^ Thanks for the tip.**


End file.
